


Bright Eyes, Chicken Fries

by l2set



Series: Fast Food Universe [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Nicknames, Bad movies, Clothes swap, Coming In Underpants, Established Relationship, Fast Food, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Knows What He Wants Hanzo, Lotsa Loving, M/M, No Angst, Positive Reinforcement Through Sex, Resigned To It But Totally Enjoying It Mccree, aggressive cuddling, kinda silly, very cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 20:53:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14293224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l2set/pseuds/l2set
Summary: All Hanzo wanted was to cuddle on the couch, eat fast food, and watch bad movies with his cowboy. He didn't understand why Mccree had to complain so much about it.





	Bright Eyes, Chicken Fries

**Author's Note:**

> a gift for my friend @[ghostfart69](http://ghostfart69.tumblr.com/)
> 
> i was requested to write a fast food story. so here we are.

                Hanzo broke into the small apartment that Mccree was staying at for the duration of his mission. He had heard through the gossip mill that Mccree’s assignment was a bust but he would be grounded for the next week at least where he was. Hanzo wasn’t going to pass up the all access pass to his boyfriend and American fast food, especially if they were going to be left alone.

                It was early still nearly eight in the morning. Hanzo was exhausted and wanted to crawl into bed until noon, and then go about his plans for him and Mccree. It wasn’t like they could get started too early anyway. Apparently being an international and cold blooded assassin meant nothing to the people who worked under paying fast food jobs, even when Hanzo made sure they knew who they were talking to. They weren’t going to give him lunch food during the breakfast hours.

                Mccree wasn’t in bed when Hanzo entered the bedroom. It didn’t concern Hanzo too much, he hadn’t alerted Mccree that he was coming to stay with him the week. His break in most likely woke up the cowboy, and he could expect to be ambushed at any time. Hanzo had yet to announcement himself, and had decided it against with it only being Mccree in the house. Hanzo laid down in the warm spot on the bed, fitting himself into the Mccree shaped crevice.

                “Fuck my face, _Hanzo_ ,” Mccree cursed, stepping out the en suite and back into the bedroom. He wasn’t wearing anything, and Hanzo gave him an appreciative once over.

                “Me first,” Hanzo replied, closing his eyes. He let himself relax further into Mccree’s spot. “I could’ve been a murderer.”

                “Firstly, you are a murderer. Secondly, I got a call that said you hightailed it off the grid once you found out I was grounded for the time being,” Mccree answered. Hanzo nodded, it was an apt assessment. Mccree laid back down on the bed, trying to fit himself back in his spot alongside Hanzo. “Move over.”

                “No.” Mccree pushed at Hanzo, and he let out a long whine. He barely budged. “Too tired.”

                “We can both fit if you hold me,” Mccree tried. Hanzo sighed and opened his arms so so Mccree could slide closer, moving back just a bit to let Mccree have some space.

                Hanzo put his arms around Mccree, and moved his body up to put his chin on Mccree’s head. He wrapped his legs around Mccree’s waist, squeezing him tight. Mccree pinched his side through his clothes in retaliation, but Hanzo didn’t let up. Mccree resigned himself to his fate, rubbing his face on Hanzo’s clothed chest.

                “Comfortable?”

                “Very. Best body pillow on the market,” Hanzo replied matter-of-factly. “Also the chattiest. And most naked.”

                “You can’t have everything,” Mccree told him. Hanzo huffed and squeezed harder. Mccree wheezed. “Squeeze all you want, I’m not sleeping or quieting down until I get my kiss.”

                Hanzo let go, letting Mccree pull just a bit to angle his head up. He gave Hanzo a shit eating grin, winking for good measure. Hanzo ran a hand through Mccree’s hair, thinking. There was a seventy percent chance that Mccree would go back to sleep if Hanzo gave him what he wanted, and a thirty percent chance that he would continue to be a pain. Hanzo licked his lips, and decided to risk it. He pressed a wet kiss to his nose.

                “Go to sleep, we have plans later,” Hanzo ordered, wrapping his arms around Mccree’s head and pressing his face to his chest to keep him quiet. Hanzo curled around him, and slowly they fell asleep together.

* * *

                “Give me your credit card,” Hanzo said. He flicked Mccree in the ear, the cowboy jolting awake and almost dislodging Hanzo from his seat on his back. Hanzo grabbed the laptop he placed on Mccree’s ass before it fell, flicking Mccree’s ear again in irritation. He settled himself and the laptop again, making sure his takeout order was still correct on the screen.

                “Use your own,” Mccree muttered, putting his pillow over his head to avoid getting attacked. Hanzo instead pinched him right under the armpit, and Mccree bucked again, this time successful in tossing Hanzo and his laptop off of him. Both crashed to the floor, Mccree rolling over to look Hanzo from the bed. “Stop being mean.”

                “Give me money.”

                “You have your own money,” Mccree answered. He continued to watch Hanzo who just stared at him, unimpressed. He pushed himself up, and put the laptop on the bed before taking his seat again on Mccree’s back.

                “But your money is better.”

                “Oh, and why’s that?” Mccree asked, reaching over to the night stand to grab his wallet. He took out the cash, and threw the rest of the wallet at Hanzo’s head; he caught it effortlessly. “Happy?”

                “Naturally, Jesse. I am a very happy person,” Hanzo told him stiffly. They both let out ugly giggles at that, Mccree’s whole body vibrating under Hanzo. “And I need your money so I don’t have to deal with authorizing international purchases.”

                “What are you buying with it, anyway, babe?” Mccree asked, trying to lift himself up and turn his head to see. Hanzo pushed his head down into the pillow, ignoring his noises and struggle. Mccree used his prosthetic hand to remove Hanzo’s, coughing as he turned his head to breathe again. “ _Hanzo Shimada_ – “

                “You are no longer needed, go back to sleep. Do not question me again.” Mccree scoffed, and put the pillow back over his head, closing his eyes and breathing slow. He knew Hanzo would eventually answer him. He fell asleep slowly, body relaxing under Hanzo’s weight.

                Hanzo waited until he was sure that Mccree was completely asleep before moving. He had ordered their take out for delivery, and found several dumb movies on pay-per-view to fill their afternoon. All he had to do now was get somewhat cleaned up from his thirteen hour flight, and get everything ready before rousing the cowboy.

                Hanzo had bought what Mccree would call an _unnecessary amount_ of food, especially since it was all unhealthy. Hanzo didn’t understand what he meant, since he always ordered precisely the amount of food both of them could eat. If they finished everything Hanzo bought, than it wasn’t unnecessary it was just want they needed to feel full. All Hanzo wanted to do was chill out on the couch, eat food, and watch dumb movies with his cowboy; they hadn’t had time together in months, barely even sleeping next to each for a whole night. They needed a moment or five together.

                Hanzo pressed a kiss to Mccree’s naked back, just below where the pillow was covering his whole head. He twitched a bit, just barely asleep. It was enough for Hanzo who stripped as he walked to the bathroom, planning what else they were going to do. He picked Mccree’s white undershirt from the bathroom and put it on. It smelled kinda gross – like day old sweat and cheap tobacco. He picked up Mccree’s pants, and discarded socks, wandering back into the bedroom to hide the rest of Mccree’s clothes and replace them with some of his own.

                Hanzo answered the door to the delivery service, giving the cash Mccree took out his wallet to the delivery kid as a tip. He got everything ready, listening for Mccree rolling out of bed. Hanzo set up their food and drinks, and waited to hear Mccree yell about not being able to find his clothes. He was going to wear Hanzo’s dirty clothes, no exceptions.

                “Hanzo!” Mccree screamed, right on time. “Where the fuck are my pants!”

                “Coming dear,” Hanzo replied, making sure once more that everything was set up to his liking. He tossed out the trash, and slowly made his way to the en suite bathroom, listening to Mccree huffing and puffing about whatever stupid thing Hanzo was up to. “Yes, my Jumbaco?”

                “Don’t – “ Mccree said, covering Hanzo’s face with his flesh hand. “Tell me where my clothes are. Are you wearing my shirt from yesterday?”

                “Yes. I left you my clothes to wear.”

                “You didn’t leave me pants,” Mccree pointed out. Hanzo picked up his pair of boxer briefs, the pair he wore on the plane trip, and handed them to him. “These aren’t pants. And I don’t like wearing underwear.”

                “You have two choices, Jesse. Wear my underwear or Donald Duck it. I have this whole day planned, and you are wearing my shirt at least. Please?” Hanzo said to him, pouting. Mccree clicked his tongue and shook his head. Mccree didn’t believe him for a moment.

                Mccree picked up the shirt, slipping it over his head. It was too loose in the shoulders like he thought, and was too tight everywhere else. It barely covered his stomach, and he looked in the mirror: he was ridiculous looking. Hanzo’s shoulders were shaking, but he wasn’t laughing out loud yet. He picked up Hanzo’s boxer briefs, not actually surprised he was doing this for his boyfriend.

                “I fucking hate you,” Mccree told Hanzo. Hanzo just nodded, and watched as Mccree struggled to put on the boxer briefs. Hanzo knew that he wore a size smaller than Mccree would, and legs would be way too tight.

                “Mm, but you look so nice,” Hanzo said. He looked Mccree up and down. The shirt didn’t sit right, and the boxer briefs showed way too much. Hanzo nodded. “C’mon, Jumbaco before the food gets cold.”

                “Stop calling me that,” Mccree complained. He let Hanzo take him by the hand and bring him to the living room, where he had set up all the fast food. Mccree stopped them both, just staring at the coffee table.

                “No, sit on the couch before I have to listen to you complain,” Hanzo said. He tugged on Mccree’s hand, and he followed dutifully to the couch.

                He plopped down, Hanzo sitting half in his lap. Hanzo grabbed the remote and started their movie, and Mccree surveyed the mess of food on the table. It seemed that Hanzo ordered everything available to him in the area, and there were a lot of a fast food joints around the apartment. Mccree saw at least four bags from Burger King, and three different pizzas. Hanzo also had several bottles of Dr Pepper, and one bottle of water, which Mccree knew was for him. Personally, he didn’t like soda.

                “Who is going to eat all of this?” Mccree asked. Hanzo smacked his chest with the back of his hand. “I’m serious. I could’ve made you food for way less.”

                “You and Genji always tell me to _live my best life_. This is my best life,” Hanzo said, using his advice against him. Mccree groaned. “Look, I got us spicy chicken fingers, and the cheeto dusted ones. A cheese stuffed pizza with all the meat. Plus, I got you water.”

                “You are the worst,” Mccree said. He wrapped an arm around Hanzo, and pressed a kiss to his head. “What are we watching?”

                “Squirm.” Mccree just nodded, and Hanzo leaned forward to get food, Mccree following him with his arm still around his middle. Hanzo grabbed some chicken fries, and handed Mccree a greasy bag. “Eat that.”

                “Hanzo – “ Hanzo shook his head, and pushed his body back so Mccree could settle them on the couch. Mccree obliged, and moved them around so they were pressed uncomfortable together. Both of them feeling better for it, though. “Comfy?”

                “Not remotely, but we haven’t had time alone in forever,” Hanzo said around a mouthful of chicken fries. Mccree opened the greasy bag, almost gagging at the smell. “It’s a rodeo burger.”

                “I don’t even want to know what I’m about to eat for you,” Mccree told him. He unwrapped it slowly, Hanzo leaning back against him, still munching on his chicken fries.

                Mccree took a bite of the burger, grimacing at the overcooked meat and the burnt, overly sweet taste of the barbecue sauce. He chewed slowly, watching the movie, and just enjoying the heat from Hanzo’s body soaking into him.The burger was bad, but he had eaten worse, and Hanzo enjoyed eating bad food with him. It was a small price to pay to enjoy time with his boyfriend.

                Hanzo shifted in his lap, sitting more on the couch than him. Mccree hummed at that, disappointed by the loss. Hanzo patted his knee, not looking at him, and still eating chicken fries with his other hand. Mccree continued to slowly eat the burger, figuring out that the crunchy bits were supposed to be onion rings. He nearly bit his tongue off when Hanzo’s hand went up his thigh, finger slipping in between the tight stretch of fabric of the boxer briefs there.

                “Keep eating,” Hanzo ordered.

                Mccree complied, and Hanzo removed his hand from the leg of boxer briefs. He placed his free hand over Mccree’s clothed crotch, the tight fabric leaving nothing to the imagination. Hanzo was sure that it was uncomfortable already, and his cowboy wasn’t even hard yet. He rubbed him, listening to Mccree chewing. Hanzo rubbed a bit harder, feeling the heat in his palm; Mccree moaned.

                “Hanzo,” He panted out, and Hanzo gripped him gently. Mccree moved to put down his burger, and Hanzo lifted his hand. “ _Hanzo_.”

                “I didn’t tell you to stop eating,” Hanzo reminded him. Mccree obliged him, taking another bite and chewing slower still. He really didn’t enjoy the food, but if it kept Hanzo’s hand on him, then he would eat. “Good, Jumbaco.”

                “Stop calling me that,” Mccree huffed, his annoyance drowned out by a long whine as Hanzo stuck his hand in the underwear, wrapping his greasy fingers around his cock. “Oh god.”

                “Hanzo is fine,” Hanzo added in smoothly, fingers massaging Mccree’s dick. Hanzo stare was focused on the movie, but he wasn’t seeing what was going on, too involved in just feeling and listening to Mccree. It had been too long that they were apart. He didn’t like it.

                “Fuck, Golden Tender, Juicy Bits – “ Mccree started, bucking up into Hanzo’s hand as he stroked him. Hanzo twisted his fingers as much as he could in the underwear, finally turning his head to watch Mccree come undone.

                Mccree leaned over, dropping his half eaten burger on the ground, and bringing his hands up to Hanzo’s face. He cupped his cheeks, thumbing through his beard, and pressing his mouth to Hanzo’s. They bit at each other’s lips, Hanzo jerking at Mccree rougher, trying to move around to straddle him. He brought his free hand up to Mccree’s hair, grasping tightly, chicken finger crumbs falling all over.

                “Missed you, Jesse,” Hanzo whispered against his mouth, tugging Mccree one more time. Mccree jerked, letting out a string of curses as he came in Hanzo’s underwear. Hanzo dragged his hand out slowly, rubbing the mess he caught on Mccree’s exposed stomach.

                “Hey,” Mccree breathed, forehead against Hanzo’s. “Want a hand?”

                “Later.” Hanzo pushed Mccree back on the couch, making him lean across it. He straddled him, and reached over to the table. He grabbed a pizza box, and put it on Mccree’s messy stomach. Mccree rolled his eyes, and settled into the couch cushions, feeling languid and satisfied. Hanzo gave him a sly smile. “I want to eat first, and finish our movie marathon.”

                “Mm, of course,” Mccree answered, yawning. Hanzo moved the pizza box after grabbing a slice. He laid across Mccree’s body, propping himself up a bit to continue eating. “I missed you too, Bowdabra.”

                Hanzo stared at him, chewing his pizza. He leaned down a bit to press a kiss to his bearded chin. Mccree groaned as Hanzo got cheese in his hair, bringing his hand up to wipe to his face. Hanzo batted it away, only stopping once Mccree settled it across his back. He kissed him a second time, extra sloppy.

                “Have I told you how much I hate you?”

                “Not in the last five minutes, Jumbaco.” Mccree let out a noise of disgust at the nickname again, pinching at Hanzo’s back. “You love me.”

                “That I do, despite your gross habits.” Mccree paused, and rubbed down Hanzo’s back to sooth the pinches. “Never change.”

**Author's Note:**

> yeah? what did we think ??? lmk in the comments. not beta'd 'cos i live on the edge.
> 
> and as always, come visit me on [tumbles](http://jellybeanchili.com)!


End file.
